The present invention relates to the art of diagnostic imaging. It finds particular application in conjunction with nuclear or gamma cameras and will be described with particular reference thereto. The present invention will also find application in other imaging systems such as x-ray computed tomography, fluoroscopy, and angiography systems.
Photographic cameras and video monitors are commonly interconnected with medical diagnostic imaging equipment. The cameras include an internal video display for converting electronic image signals into a suitable display or exposing photographic film. Most commonly, black and white positive film is utilized such that the images are recorded directly on the photographic film for display on a conventional light box. The camera was typically a large format camera using 100 mm or 105 mm film to record images generated during a scan.
One form of the diagnostic imaging equipment includes an x-ray source, x-ray detector, large format camera, and a controller. The controller generates and exchanges signals between the components to perform operations. The signals are generated having predetermined logic or voltage levels specific to the type of diagnostic imaging equipment.
One disadvantage is that diagnostic imaging systems using a large format camera generate a large quantity of film which, in turn, requires a large storage area. Another disadvantage is that each diagnostic imaging system is specifically configured for a particular large format camera. Replacing the large format camera involves painstaking modifications to the physical structure of the x-ray system and the new camera being installed so that the two components are compatible. Another disadvantage is that the silver halide films are expensive. The expense is only partially recovered by reprocessing discarded film to recover the silver.
The present invention provides a new and unique interface device which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.